A BOND FOR ALL THE TIMES
by Shin
Summary: Bulma wants her other future-self to have the same opportunities she did and there`s only one way... She`ll send her Vejiita to the future time with the hope that the Saiya jin No Oiji will make her happy for all she`s worth. THIS fic has already been


AUTHOR NOTES:

Sorry about reloading an already reloaded fic. But with this New Fanfiction.net policy I got confused and I did it as it was supposed to be done. BUT just in case I will upload this fic as one instead of a two part thing!So INCASE YOU HAVE READ IT BEFORE THIS ONE DOES NOT HAVE CHANGES. 

This is not like the other ones I've written =^_^=. This one is **not** related to them AND is **not** a **strong** lemon like them. Let's say this one is a soft lemon. So somehow this is a warning for you puritanical types.Skip the small parts that contain adult material. Don't complain to me later. I have already told you that there will be lemon or sex scenes, got it? Not **as** strong but it **still** has them. So don't read it if you don't like it. OK?

This one takes place in the present time and the future time where Mirai Trunks comes from. The parts written in **black** letters means that it is Mirai Trunks and Mirai Bulma's time. The ones written in **blue** color are in the Bulma and Vejiita's present time that we see in the series.

Hope ya like it! Tell me if you do or If you don't at [shin_dragon@yahoo.es][1] that's my email and is there for you to write me whenever you want. 

Thanks to my friend Insane Dragon for helping me SO much with proof-reading my stuff, correcting it and always supporting me. ^_^ Sometimes It gets difficult when you speak another language!

Disclaimer: 

All of the DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama and not to me, they are his creation and one else's. I have no money either so don't sue me. Repeat I have no money.

************************************************************************

An explosion was heard in the darkness of the night. She awoke immediately, knowing by instinct what it was, or worst who _they_ were. 

Two androids appeared from nowhere and they were destroying cities and killing people, killing her friends. West Capital City was not an exception.

As usual she didn't know where Vejiita was and now she had to protect herself and her six month old baby. She grabbed a coat, took some capsules and placed them in her pocket, then ran to the crib and carried Trunks out of the building where she knew they wouldn't come after her. Theandroid's "interest"were the buildings not the woods and CC had lots of them.

::Damned Vejiita, damn you. How could that selfish arrogant bastard leave me alone?! ME? A pretty young woman! He doesn't even care about his son!:: She ran as fast as she could :: Why doesn't he care about us?::

Another explosion was heard this time louder and closer, making the baby cry "_Shhh_… _Shhh_ Trunks,mommy's here!" 

"So are we…" two voices said advancing towards her. She yelled, stepping back and hit something hard.

"Vejiita?!"Bulma looked at him relieved but then her eyes widened and she froze. Deep wounds covered his body. There was blood all over him and he looked to bein pain and completely worn out.

"Oh no… Wha-"

"Shut up!" He commanded. He looked at her in an odd way. The baby immediately recognized him and raised his arms to him as he always did. Even though he never carried him, Trunks never lost his _hope that one day his father would embrace him. Vejiita looked at the baby's reaction and his face softened, then he looked at Bulma his stare so full of warmth and an intensity that made her knees weaken. Then he looked at the androids his smoldering eyes turning cold, merciless and hateful.Bulma shivered at the sudden change. She had never noticed how his look towards her would change, at least not that way._

"The woman and the brat are mine," 17 said to 18.

"I thought we were fighting. I don't feel like waiting . Stop playing games and let's go somewhere else," Vejiita hissed.

"Ok 17, you finish him off and I'll take care of the woman."

"What a waist of energy," Vejiita said deceptively. Bulma looked at him blankly.

"Why the sudden interest for a human Vejiita?"18 said amused.

"They are nothing. They mean nothing to me! Why would I care about them? They are humans." He said angrily and despitefully.Bulma felt pain and dizziness. She couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Ok… if she's nothing to you, then you won't mind If I-" 18 shot a beam big enough to destroy the whole area. Bulma instinctively gave her back to protect Trunks with her body. The sound of the explosion almost left her deaf and then she felt warm and felt surrounded by a very familiar heat. She opened her eyes to find herself hovering in the air, Vejiita holding her and Trunks with onearm and shooting hundreds of beams to the ground with the other, then flying amazingly fast to the mountains near by, where there was a cave.

They landed softly and he kept looking at her, growling under his breath, not taking his eyes off of her. "Stupid woman," He muttered. But she hadn't heard the insult …He…he had just saved her and her baby's life?!

For a moment she felt awkward standing there with him as he stared at her not saying a word, just studying her with his eyes. It was then that she saw through their black depths, a darkness, the blood of many, a hate and destruction, but not towards her. Through their coldness she could see devotion. Complete devotion for her... and complete need. And she also saw something else. She saw pain. Not just physical pain, but a deeper pain he couldn't mask that ran deep inside…

Vejiita felt drunk has he lost himself in the depths of her eyes. Eyes as blue as Chikyuu's sky, a sky he'd flown over many times, the feeling of freedom around his body, fresh air in his face…. blue eyes like the sea, huge pools of life, water that refreshed his wounded soul and tired body. At that moment he understood what she truly meant to him and he realized what he felt under his skin all these months was the very feeling he hated the most.

He cupped one hand to her face hesitatingly and then returned it to its original position. The questions she had about certain actions he'd unconsciously done needed to be answered. It was time to tell her about them.

"I never told you…" he said dryly. "I made you my mate long ago. The scar I made on you, the one you were so angry about, means… union…. I thought you might want to know."

Bulma didn't know how to feel or react. She felt something in her heart, she didn't know what. He…had claimed her as his long ago and he never told her?! All this time she thought she was nothing more than a lover to him, not even his girlfriend. 

So the bite had meant union? She had reproached him about the bite that first time. She had perfect skin and didn't appreciate Vejiita marring it. The scar had remained on her neck. She just didn't know… she was so angry at him for not being careful. She cursed him in four languages and he got really pissed with her. Really,really pissed. 

Now that he had explainedwhy he had bitten her… she realized now that he hadn't been just angry with her verbal insults, but he had been angry because he saw her reproach as a rejection of him. She hadn't known…had no idea she had rejected his offering. ::…union…:: She began to sob.

"Why did you wait until now to tell me this…Wh-" Her words died in his mouth as he kissed her with all his might, with all his soul, with all his being, memorizing the moment with his hot lips on hers. He suddenly broke the kiss looking in the distance outside the cave and gasped. Then he looked at Trunks sleeping form in her arms. "Our son… wasn't an accident either," he muttered against her face. 

::_Our? You've never referred to Trunks like ours! And what do you mean by *wasn't an accident* ?You acted like he was an accident…::_

_"What?! What do you -" _

"He has my blood. He'll be strong."

"Vejiita …" 

He let out a heavy sigh interrupting her. With one arm around her waist he pulled her closer to him and began to brush the hair at the back of her neck, making curls with his gloved fingers. "Good bye Bulma," he whispered against her cheek.

Trunks's whines woke her up. She was confused and disoriented… where was she? She saw Trunks, but didn't react to his cries. She felt a pain at the back of her neck. "Ouch…What the hell happened?" Bulma groaned as she made an effort to recall the events from the night before… :: Oh noooo..:: 

She felt numb but stood up andwalked towards the caverns entrance. "Vejiita…" she whispered, embracing herself, feeling cold and afraid. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong. There was an emptiness that made her shiver… "I love you." Wind enveloped her body and taking her words where no one could hear them anymore. And not knowing why, she cried.

*************

Later she returned into the cave again conscience of Trunks's calls. She removed a capsule from her pocketand returned to C.C.

Everything was devastated, buildings destroyed. There had obviously been a huge fight, but there were no fighters to be seen. Bulma hurried towards her home. She had to see where **he** was but onlysaw Gohan ::Good:: "Gohan!!! Do you know where Vejiita is?!"

Gohan just lowered his face.

"Damn it Gohan. Tell me where he is! HE is Ok isn't he? Please tell me he's safe. Where is he!" Bulma cried desperately.

"Bulma… I'm so sorry. It was too… It had already happened when I found him... Sorry." Her heart sank.. 

"_Found_… him?….Nooo…."

**************

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

She woke up in her bed covered in sweat, tears in her eyes, almost panting. What kind of dream was that?!

"Woman! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"N--No I it was just a- Vejiita?! You're alive!" She jumped into his arms, embracing him, laughing and then she started crying bitterly.

:: Stupid woman!::Now he was totally confused. What was this all about? First she yells desperately. Then she was happy to see him and if he recalled well, just before they gone to sleep she had sent him to hell. And now she clung to him as if he were life itself, crying against his chest.

He was getting really annoyed, but he didn't do anything.

::Damn stupid bond… I never asked for it:: He could tell something was disturbing her deeply and it wasn't her recent actions that told him that. They shared a bond, it was like a window to the other's emotional state. Not that the bond told them exactly what was happening, but it did give indication if something was good or wrong with the other one… whether they were miles away or inches away, it was always present when one or the other had really strong emotions. Then he grinned. The only really good thing about the annoying bond was when they were during their -private affairs-, it was like having a double climax, his plus the intensity of hers. 

Bulma finally quieted, but stayed on his lap, still embracing him.

"Care to explain what this little act of yours is all about?" He said angrily,one vein bulging in his forehead.

Instead answering, Bulma sat up on his lap and began to kiss him intensely, as if that was her last day with him. Vejiita put asidethe past events, deciding to let her touch and kiss him in that rough and savage way. He let out a tiny moan and decided to lower his ki to a minimum to intensify the sensations. Now it felt like she was almost ripping his skin with her mouth. Bulma moved down Vejiita's chest going farther and farther down making him cry out aloud. He smirked. How much he liked this woman. Pleased with her sudden aggressive behavior, he decided that it was time for him to pay her back.

*************

The next morning Bulma awoke thinking about her dream. She didn't move as not to wake him. He was an extremely light sleeper. The most minimal sound always woke him up. A -warrior instinct-, he once told her. No wonder he always woke up so pissed. She had scared the hell out of him with her yelling. Bulma giggled as she looked at his body. It was the first time she had ever broke through his skin and she could tell that he loved it. She couldn't believe it,but yes, he had enjoyed it. _:: You're a Masochistic bastard!::_

Bulma sighed returning to her thoughts.The dream had felt too real to have been a simple dream or nightmare.It was so horrible. What was odd about her dream was that they hadn't known about the androids unlike like people in Mirai Trunks timeline. And what was even more strange was that the Androids in her dream had been like the ones in Mirai Trunks time. What perturbed her even more was that it had been nearly three years since Cell. Why was she dreaming about this now? 

She touched the scar on her neck…. Why had what Vejiita told her… made her feel uneasy. 

Everything felt real… the desperation and pain of not seeing him again. The anguish of not telling him what she felt, that she needed him too. But she had acted so foolishly.

She continued to wonder what made her dream that all her friends were dead. She had been upset because Piccolo was the first one the Androids had killed and the Dragon Balls disappeared with him. Wait a minute… could it be this is what happened in Mirai Trunks time? That these were the events of _that_ future?! She must be going crazy. Neh… it couldn't be… One thing was for sure, if she felt that when Vejiita died it meant her other self felt it too. 

The other Bulma was the real savior of this world. Building the time machine to warn her friends. That fact had changed everything.They owed something to that Bulma. And she knew how she could repay her. And it was not going to be an easy task, or maybe, just maybe, yes…

"Vejiita?"

"Humph"

"If I asked you for a favor, would you do it?"

"No."

"Arg! You are an impossible you little asshole!" 

He laughed softly. "What happened last night?" He asked giving her his back.

"Nothing." She spat

"You wake me up with your loud shrieks. Then you laugh like an idiot. Then you drench my body with your stupid tears. Then you jump me in a frenzy. Yeah sure. You just need a psychiatrist. If a simple nightmare causes that type of reaction in you human… I suggest you should stop eating at nights," he said standing up from the bed walking towards the shower.

"I didn't see youcomplaining any afterward," she said almost inaudibly and he stopped and looked at her over his shoulder smugly. 

"Murmuring behind my back? That is worthy of death. You can't talk behind a Prince's back…" 

"If I counted the times you have threatened me…"

"I'm just planning a good death for you. One that includes a very slow…" Before she knew he was kissing her on the bed. Bulma hadn't even seen him move from where he had been standing. He had just suddenly appeared in front of her, pinning her beneath him, raising her arms above her head and began to kiss her neck and shoulders."…painful…" he bit her, breaking her skin and lapping at the blood "…death." One of his legs opened hers roughly as he positioned himself in the middle of her and kissed her again.

"No." She said. Vejiita blinked. It was the first time she had ever said *NO* in how many years? Five? He had been FIVE years with her?!It seemed like a couple of weeks to him. He wasn't even close of tiring of her.Her denial made him want her even more and then he thought about what she had done to him the night before and it warmed him to the limit, making him almost blind with lust. 

"Are you sure?" His deep voice muffled against her delicious skin, his hands touching everywhere.

"I… I have to go to work." 

"Really? You don't sound like you want to."

"No…Vejiita." It was getting more and more difficult as he continued his advances. She was losing herself, "…stop…," her voice sounding weak in the room. 

"Don't be stubborn and just let yourself go." 

The heat of his breath on her skin, his burning flesh over her own, his teeth nipping her. "Please stop." 

She felt him purr as he found one of the ample mounds on her chest and took it in his mouth. "…Bulma… do to me … do to me what you did last night…." That did it and she melted, becoming liquid in his arms. His masculine voice mixed with softness, seduction, insistence, and a hidden begging. "Touch me…" he muttered, brushing his body against hers.

She had to resist, it seemed impossible as she began to touch him and he relaxed under her hands and mouth but she had to try…His voice rang through her body, running through her veins. She could feel him trembling slightly. It was now or never.

"Vejiita? My favor would you do it?"

"I said no."

"Then forget it," she whispered in his ear. "See you later," she saidkissing himon the cheek.

She was about to leave the bed when he grabbed her wrist. "Damn you! What the hell do you want?" He snarled, his pride completely wounded at the moment.

_::YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::_

_"Hmm… I wanted you to see how my other self and Trunks are doing in the future. I just want you to look in on them and then return, it won't take you more than ten minutes, really." _

"Now that's stupid…. You can't even help your own self, huh, woman?"

He threw her to the bed roughly. "Ten minutes?...I can deal with that, but this will cost you much more," he said between kisses "**_much_** more…"

Several hours later Bulma woke up feeling like she had just run a marathon. Her body felt heavy and weakened. Vejiita was staring at her, already bathed and dressed. "Wake up you wench, and Let's do this stupid thing of yours. "NOW." 

Bulma smiled weakly. Well she wanted to make him do her favor but did it had to be now? She had no energy left to even stand up.

"I should have known." He lifted her and carried her towards the bathroom to bathe her.

# "Vej-"

"Shut up before you make me regret this." He growled. 

After a long bath she felt like new again and headed to the lab to prepare the new andimproved time travel machine.

*************

*************

Several years in a possible future. 

Bulma went to her lab, feeling awkward, too many years ago she had a wound that had never stopped bleeding. A wound in her soul that made her feel miserable but just as she opened the lab's door she felt as if the wound had been healed.

She must be getting old or something or maybe it was like one woman had once told her, that she would wake up one day and she would not feel the loss of her loved ones. In her case, it never happened, she supposed, until today. She felt afraid. She didn't want to forget. She didn't want to forget him, not now, not never.

As she sat down to work on her project, she felt as if someone was watching her and she became uneasy.

"Trunks?" No answer. "Tunks?" 

She snorted, but feeling increased. She was being watched and she knew by whom. But he was dead… He had been murdered many years ago, so he couldn't be…

Somehow when he was alive she could tell the difference when a normal person was watching her and Vejiita was watching her, but that was a long time ago. Her hair bristled. He may be gone but never forgotten. Funny, he had only been a couple of years with her but it seemed like longer. All those verbal fights with him, inner battles with herself, denials, doubts, then the sudden change that one night that had made up for all there years together, even though it had actually been two. She couldn't even remember when she had first fallen in love with him. She had just been ready to give herself to him completely that passion filled night and the ones that followed. It had been as simple as that.

At first she wondered if she was just attracted to his perfect body… covered by tanned bronze colored muscles from head to toe. He didn't look bad like those body building freaks. His muscles were compact, just sized right to his height. And the there was his burning soft skin…. The heat his body emanated, the softness of it… but she wasn't only in love with his body,even though everything about his body was perfect and perfectly *sized* _-EVERYTHING-_.

Then there were other things too. Like his temper, his cleverness. How he never gave up. His pride, his darkness. The fact that he was unreadable. The air of importance around him, his arrogance, his strength, his masculinity, his intelligence… his damned wit… all the things that made her angry and at the same time she loved. And then the one other thing she missed the most was his incredible passion. Something no one could ever see.

She rememberedhim watching her in the dark. She pretending to ignore him to make him get close to her. *NO!* She cut her line of thoughts not wanting to remember those times when he would walk up behind her and press her back against his chest, then feel him spread burning kisses on her neck as one hand would slid under her shirt and then under her bra until it reached one of the things that heliked the most to touch and squeezed it softly… his other hand on her thigh, sliding, bringing her skirt up with it up to her hips. His lips against her ears, whispering sensual proposition in his native language. For all she knew, he could have been swearing, but she loved the sound of those unknown words… Her line of thoughts violently broke as she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time and she began to shake. Her eyes began to water, she could smell him! His male scent. That delicious male, clean smell of his and she inhaled deeply.::…_She could smell him…_:: Her breathing became ravaged. A hand fell on her shoulder. Only one hand had that heat and was that heavy. "V- Ve-- Vejiita?!!!"

One corner of his mouth twitched upwards as he stared at her. "Hello woman."

Bulma couldn't believe her eyes, couldn't even react. He…. he was there! Scared, Bulma froze, ::Vejiita:: his name echoed over and over again in her mind, but he was dead! He was dead!!!! Her heart beat so strongly that she shook uncontrollably and almost fainted when he finally spoke.

"Hush woman before you have a heart attack! I am not the one who died." 

"Vejiita? You're the one from the other timeline? You… you used the time travel machine?"

"How perceptive of you. And here I thought you were stupid," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

An old anger almost forgotten appeared again in her chest. "You damned bastard! What the hell are you doing here? You came to make fun of me?"

"Maybe." He said softlyhis eyes slowly looking her up and down has he took a step closer to her. She stepped back frightened. She froze when he reached a hand behind her neck. Both hands undid her ponytail and he ran his fingers through the length of her blue hair down to her waist. "The other you cut her hair about this much," he said touching the base of her neck, then took a lock inspecting it carefully as it shined in the light of the room, finding four silver hairs mixed with her blue ones. Bulma almost fainted when he ran his fingers down her backto corroborate exactly how long her hair was. 

"A- Are you still with the other me? I mean you haven't left us?"He didn't answer.

"What are you doing here? Answer me! "

He saw she was almost the same, still beautiful, her inner strength never having been diminished. 

"None of your business," he whispered in her left ear, his breath tickling her. 

Hell, why did he had to do those things! Touching her, talking to her softly, pacing around her so close that the contact was just millimeters away. One hand cupped one breast and squeezed.Bulma felt something hot burning her veins and it was not anger… his touch, oh how much she had missed his touch! His hand still there massaging her as his other hand raised to cup her other breast,squeezing it harder. 

::Still firm:: he smirked smugly, intensifying his touches, feeling her shiver.

The feelings he was creating in her were making her lose control. He looked incredibly handsome wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black pants with black hiking boots. He wore no gloves this time. He never liked bright colors, usually preferring darker hues of blue and black and they suited him. 

He looked at her intently and touched her like he used to… but this wasn't her Vejiita! It was her other self's. "Hey!! What the hell are you doing?" She yelled, taking his hands off of her. But he would not be deterred as he caught her facewith one burning hand and moved his lips close to hers and she shook. 

He noted some light wrinkles on the corners of her mouth and on forehead, yet her skin was still soft. "Still stubborn," he whispered against her lips. "And still reacting to my closeness. Accept it woman, you can't resist me."

"Maybe the other me can't, but I am a different," she said with hurt pride.

He knew what she meant and smirked. "Looks the same, feels the same and annoys me the same," he said, then he moved closer to nuzzle her. "Even smells the same," he inhaled her scent. "And you still react to my touch. You are stupid woman if you think you are not the same as the other… maybe more stubborn and less loud though," he allowed. 

"No Vejiita. We're not. We've experienced different things. She has been living in peace and she is with you. And I am not. The hell I've been living all this years can't be compared to anything… and the loneliness…. I asked Gohan to show me your body. He didn't want to take me there, but I made him and when I saw you covered in blood… saw how they had destroyed you… that's when I realized that I loved you. When I felt the pain of seeing you there…pale andlifeless, motionless, not breathing, with a pained expression. My life changed at that moment and it hasn't been the same since then. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. It touched me deeply. Since then everything changed. It was when I decided to built the time machine. Sometimes I wonder why have I done it. Maybe it was for selfish reasons, maybe for helping humanity… maybe both, or maybe I just used the excuse of helping humanity in order to be happy in at least another dimention. See? " she said softly. Her words full of pain.

"A lot of things have happened in my time too that should have made changes, but you still felt me didn't you?"

She blinked. Yes she had still felt his presence… the bond… the bondwas still in place. 

"See? I told you woman. You're both the same, posses the same soul. As baka as the other one. Even though you look like an old woman."

She realized that he was right --_wait-- _did he just say that she was a baka and old? "_Ugh!_ You are impossible Vejiita! I had hoped that you would have changed with the years, but it looks like you haven't!I don't even know how I was able to stand you, you self-centered creep!"

He just crossed his arms and laughedcruelly. "I raised my hopes as well. Like maybe you being… I don't know, that you would have grown…. Beautiful??" 

Her eyes turned deep blue with rage. "Bastard" Without thinking, she reacted and punched his chest with all her strength. She was motivated by his insults and something else. She wanted to hurt him bad. She wanted to punish him and release all her rage. She wanted to punish him for leaving her alone. For making her suffer during his absence. For being a jerk and still making her fall in love with him. For making her believe she didn't mean a thing to him and telling her she was just an easy lay and ignoring his son and then contradicting himself by saving them. For telling her at the end that she was his mate, a real mate, even when she had unknowingly rejected his offering and for telling her that Trunks was not an accident. For showing her with his eyes at the last moment that he cared.She hit him harder several times not caring about the pain it caused her. "Damn you Vejiita! How much I hate you!!"

He stopped her, taking her hurt hands in his, inspecting them carefully. "Stupid woman. You think that with those weak attacks you can hurt me? You don't even know how to punch!"

"Look," he said, taking one of her hands and making it into a fist, unlike how she had her hand."Next time you hit someone you have to make sure your wrist and fingers are in a straight position, otherwise you'll break them," he explained showing her. "Now since you are weak, don't aim for bones idiot. Aim for places where the organs are uncovered, like here," he directed her fist towards his abdomen and put it against his muscles. All her rage disappeared as she allowed him to show her how to properly punch someone.

He was… is… the only person in the whole universe that accepted her aggressive, explosive moods. He never tried to censor that part of her personality like others tried. More than that, he seemed to like it. She felt she could be herself with him.

"Can you remember that, baka? Here," he said with her hand still against his abdomen.

"Vejiita…" she breathed, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her, something he hadn't expected and she began to kiss him. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks as her heart bleed with happiness. She moaned as he responded to her kisses as she tasted him. The emotion fiercely over took them. He moved as he carried her to their room, still kissing her and shut the door.

Her hands traveled down is back blindly until she found his tail spot and kneaded it, making him growl softly and go wild and breathless. She nearly ripped his shirt off and began to kiss his torso and took his pants off. It was a necessity to touch him, to feel that skin that was like a drug to her. She remembered after **_that_** night, their first night together, that they couldn't be apart for too long. A force always dragged them together. At the mere sight of the other, desire rushed through their veins. 

Later, an unknown kind of feeling overcame her. It was like an insight into Vejiita's feelings. Feelings that were so extreme, turbulent, intense. She wondered about them. What they meant and why she could feel them. She could feel his anguish when he had fruitless sessions in the Gravity room. She felt how it ate him alive, the inability ofbeing the best, rusting in him like a cancer. She felt all his insecurities, his uncertainties. She could also feel his dark loneliness. When he was falling to pieces, the only thing he had to hang on to was himself.

He was kissed her harder now, smirking as he began to kiss her neck andshoulders. Her treatments to his tail spot were making him lose the little control he had. And then he entered her hard and very deeply, earning him a piercing scream from her. She was not prepared for this ambush, for his size, something that her body never accommodated, yet always welcomed. Her nails bit his back but he didn't feel them. All he could feel was her as she surrounded him as she felt him as he filled her. 

Moan after moan , kiss after kiss, climax after climax, she slowly felt all the pain, all the longing and need dissipate little by little with her cries and his soft grunts as they disappeared forever from the bottom of her heart. Both fell back on thesweat-drenched sheets, content and satisfied as they kissed one more time. 

This Vejiita had changed _a lot_. She remembered him being passionate but not like this. She remembered how Goku's death had affected him in her time. He claimed to hate him, but she knew he didn't really. All his goals through the years they spent together were to get stronger in order to defeat him but Goku was defeated not by Vejiita but by a disease. Since that day her Vejiita had changed slightly. He had disappeared for several months after that, then had reappeared suddenly. She was hurt because he had left her in a moment of need. When he saw her that they he came back, he took her roughly, threw her against the wall and kissed her and kissed her until she responded. 

One other thing Bulma mused from her reminiscing, that was different about this Vejiita was his way of kissing. So many little subtleties that that couldn't be described with words, only experienced. 

Then her thoughts went back again to that day he had returned after having been away. Hermind was numb from his passionate and aggressive kisses and she couldn't think straight. Then her mind suddenly yelled at her to stop him. It was almost her time of the month and she didn't want to risk... But she couldn't help herself…

Vejiita nuzzled her and suddenly stopped and smelled her again and again. He knew it was not a good time. He sighed and laid his head in the crook of her shoulder. He looped his arms around her, embracing her. He lay like that for a long while…just thinking. Then he bit her neck, none too gently, bruising her and whispered, "Now you are mine." And continued until they eventually fell exhausted on the sweat soaked bed. 

She had awoken with him inspecting her belly carefully with a hand over it. She blinked. He met her gaze with unreadable eyes, slightly smirking as his black eyes fell on her belly again. Then he got up and walked to the bath.

Bulma hadn't quite understood his words or the look in his eyes. She didn't until the day he confessed everything. Just before his death.

*******************************************************************************************************

"Mother?" Bulma woke immediately and checked the other sideof her bed. It had been real!His form was still printed on the sheets and his warmth was still there, then she heard the shower running. ::Trunks!:: "Coming!" She yelled back. Rushing she looked for something appropriate to wear and went down stairs.

"Good Morning! I came yesterday but I didn't want to wake you up.. It's just… I needed to tell you something mother. I know this might sound stupid but I felt Fa-"Trunks eyes widened and went pale as he saw Vejiita's arms crossed over his bear chest, a towel around his neck, black pants on.

"Father! But… how?" 

"He is the one from the past," Bulma said happily. "Isn't this a surprise?"

Vejiita moved closer to Trunks, eyes on his. "You haven't stopped training have you?" he asked,looking at him carefully.

"No. I couldn't. I couldn't let myself become weak. You taught me that."

Vejiita's eyes lit up. "That's how a real Saiya-jin should behave." He said almost to himself, ::Speaking about training.::

"I have to go back to train. Is the machine ready?"

"You mean the time machine? No, it takes about ten more hours to recharge it. It seems the other me fixed it," said Bulma.

"TEN HOURS!!!!" ::I knew it!! The damned woman fooled me!::

*******************************************************************************************************

They had been yelling at each other for three hours now. Trunks was becoming desperate. He would have tried to make them stop if he didn't know any better. Bulma and Vejiita couldn't be more stubborn. Asking them to stop was impossible, over him, they would kill him if he tried he thought. Arg! He couldn't stand it anymore. They sounded like kids! Then all ofa sudden it got quiet. Finally, some peace. Trunks sighed.But soon the quiet became uncomfortable. He became nervous as he recalled the last bit his mother had thrown his father in the kitchen. She had insulted his kind. Had made fun of his royal title and told him several other things he knew Vejiita wouldn't let fly so easily.The silence was too much for Trunks :: What if he hurt her…perhaps…killed her…?:: 

Slipping to the kitchen, Trunks stood at the door staring wide-eyed.His cheeks flushed bright red as his heart raced. His parents were kissing! His mother leaned against his father, both hands on his back as he supported her with his arms around her.

Trunks couldn't believe his eyes. This was something he _never_, _ever_ expected to see. Especially if he considered the fact that his father didn't like to be touched, didn't even liked having anyone close to him. Trunks was shocked. His father was _actually_ kissing his mother! _THAT_ _WAY_… slow, intense and filled with feeling, hands carefully touching her back.

He wasn't a kid anymore. In fact he was going to be 23 soon. He knew perfectly well what had gone on between his parents. He had had his suspicions. His parents were never married. Vejiita had lived with his mother, who happened to be a beautiful woman and a lonely one at that… For Trunks it was hard to conceive and accept the fact that he was a fatherless child. 

His mother never really talked about his father much. Except thatVejiita was a proud, arrogant person. That in his past he was a cold-blooded assassin, but then that she knew who he really was **deep** down. Trunks never understood what she had meant by that!! 

Gohanhad also confirmed what his mother had told him, about how Vejiita had come to kill them all, and how it took the power of all the Senshi, Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Yajirobe to defeat him. Gohan had told him about how Nappa, Vejiita's partner had killed the others and then how Vejiita had killed Nappa in turn for showing weakness. But then he told him about how Vejiita had saved their lives several times on Namek, making up stupid excuses to cover his acts. It all made Trunks question who and what his fatherwas really?

Nevertheless, both his mother and Gohan had affirmed the fact that Vejiita cared only about himself and no one else. But then he'd wondered about his parents. If his mother knew that why did she-- Had his father only used her? He would never know.

The stress before the Androids arrival, the time he had spent with Vejiita in the Room of Spirit and Time. It had been difficult being around his father. Vejiita was not a talkative person, completely obsessed with defeating Goku and was always in a **bad** mood, he never let him get close to him and got angry whenever Trunks didn`t beat him as an enemy, Vejiita of course punched him as If he were the worst enemy in universe or a menace. Later he found something wise in his attittude, enemies would never treat him nicely and he had to be prepared for it; but that didn`t mean he hadtreat him as a burden or to be so cold. He even ended up hating the idea of having such an obssessive jerk as a father. How could his mother ever have fallen in love with him? He loved no one but himself.

It all changed when Cell had killed him. Vejiita, could no longer mask his emotions overcome with an insane rage overthe death of HIS son. After he had been revived, Trunks realized that that had been the first time his father truly felt pain for a loss. His mother had been right about Vejiita. 

His father was now kissing his mother's jaw line, never acknowledging his presence. Those were not halfhearted kisses, Trunks noted.

A friend once told him that seeing her parents kissing was disgusting. But this… Trunks had hoped to see _this _his whole life, to be proven wrong. To know that his mother had never been used by his father, to be reassured that **he** had never been a just a product of lust. A smile formed on his lips and he suddenly felt light, as if a heavy burden had been lifted off of him.

This was enough, this was all that he needed to see. He quietly left the house and took off for the sky.

Bulma heard Trunks leaving. "Trunks thinks you're a great fighter." said Bulma interrupting Vejiita`s path of kisses. 

When Trunks had returned from the past, eyes filled with happiness, even after all that had happened. She was quite surprised when Trunks had recounted his tale about the battle with the Androids and Cell, about Vejiita had gone mad with rage over his son's death and how he hung around to say good-bye in his own way, even in front of the others. This Vejiita had indeed changed. She could feel his heart slowly but surely beat with peace, though he still he had a few more demons to battle.

"Have you told the other me about what the bite mark on the neck means?" Bulma asked.

She saw how Vejiita startled. "The other you confessed to me everything." He growled indifferently. "Does it really matter? Why should I? Things could have happened differently here then in my time." 

"Here you did it after Goku's death. But that wasn't what inspired you to do it, was it? You had left me for several months after he died and then one day you appeared again… and…you took me…then marked me."

His eyed widened slightly. He had left her? Yes. He didn't like what he was starting to feel. At first, he saw this as having a little fun with her but at the end it wasn't. 

Angered because of this, he left her for a while to think clearly and came to the conclusion that killing her would be the best thing to do. When he returned she was angry with him. He thought it would have made it easier for him to do, but the sight of her… he bring himself to do it.

He had been alone his whole life and he never felt he needed someone's company, until he met her. Damned woman! He threw her to the wall making her wince, make a soft cry and took her neck in his hands, strands of her hair brushed his bare hands feather like. And the proximity of her, her sweet smell… that scent… He looked in to her eyes and saw no fear in them. Those eyes… he needed them, even her stupid comments during their verbal spars. The music of her pleasured moans and sighs in his ears. Her scent on his skin after an intense love making session, her loudness, her hot lips on his, her caresses. His own hands on her, touching her eagerly. She was the only person who ever gave a damn about him.

He removed one hand from her neck, he made an stupid movement. She was the kind of person that had to be killed from the distance, never kill her being so close… her proximity always made him weak. Her eyes searched his questioningly. A true warrior would recognize and accept when he was defeated, and he fad been…long ago. Instead of killing her, he kissed her and then everything happened in a rush. 

"I am a Prince. Why should I take a loud mouthed idiot as a mate?" He growled. 

"I don't know. **_You _**tell _me_," she replied hotly.

"It was a mistake."

"Why did it hurt you then, when **_I_** became angry after you bit me?" She had him and he knew it.

He grunted crossing his arms "I wasn't hurt. I am a Saiya-jin, not a sentimental human. I'm Ijust got annoyed with your shrieks! Besides, you are nothing but… but a game for me!" 

He looked at her and saw that she wasn't angry with him for what he'd said. 

"So…you gave up your life to save a **_toy_**?" That caught him dead. He was speechless.

"I am tired of these sick mental games of yours! Besides if I died it was because I was weak in this time. Now I'll leave." he spat, irate and took off to the sky. 

Bulma chuckled to herself as she watched him disappear into the sky. ::Some things never change::

*******************************************************************************************************

Trunks was sparring in the middle of a dessert when he felt his father approach him.

"You call that a training routine? Didn't you learn anything from me?" 

"Father!" Trunks cried excitedly."Want to spar with me?" He asked.

"If we do, you'll end up dead boy. The way I feel right now, I want to shred someone to pieces."

"It won't be so easy for you father. I've become stronger and I am younger," said Trunks smugly. Vejiita only grinned evilly.

"So be it," he growled.

*******************************************************************************************************

Several hours later, father and son landed on the dessert floor panting.

"This… was… a good… work out." Said Trunks as he caught his breath.

"It's been… a long time… since I beat someone… you're a good punching bag boy." Vejiita said, pleased. Trunks was satisfied with the comment as strange as it sounded. His father was not good at flattering people and this was a lot for him.

"You're an excellent partner too father. We should go. Mothermust be worried."

Sweat continued to drip on the sand and they still hadn't moved.Trunks laughed softly, "Maybe we should bathe first then eat something."

*******************************************************************************************************

The machine was ready. Bulma and Trunks knew Vejiita very well and knew that he wasn't an "I'll miss you and take care" kind of person, so they stood there wordlessly saying goodbye.

Vejiita smirked at Bulma. The gesture his way of saying goodbye. Then he looked at Trunks. "You need to improve on those attacks of yours. Next time I might show you their weak points." Vejiita said flatly as he set the controls.

With that the machine was gone and so was Vejiita. Trunks and Bulma blinked **::Next time!?!::**

Bulma laughed. "That's your father's way of say--" 

"I know mother… I know," said Trunks confidently.

*******************************************************************************************************

Vejiita looked for Bulma. The woman fooled him, manipulated him and this time he wouldn't let it go. Entering their room, he found her in a white silk dress that made him almost forget why he was looking for her. His eyes traveled down from her bare feet up the scrap of a dress clung to her every curve perfectly. Then further up to her beautiful face, to see a seductive full lipped smile and glittering blue eyes.

"Bulma," he snarled. Her smile became wicked and her eyes lit even more. He was angry with her and she knew. It was the only time he ever called her by her name.

Swaying her hips charmingly she walked to him. Vejiita watched her, how the fabric of her dress moved gracefully with her every move, round breasts bouncing softly with every step, as she came closer tohim. He could smell the perfume that he liked the most and noticed how the dress was slightly sheer.

Bulma wanted to seduce him again but he wasn't going to let her succeed this time, thought Vejiita. But his resolve wavered as he watched her. Shelooked more than desirable and his mind began to struggle with his body. His eyes helpless traveled up her body again, taking in the curves of her slender thighs, her tiny waist, flat stomach, smooth shoulders, tiny straps over them. Then lowered again to the white fair skin of her voluminous chest. 

His mind struggled even more as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

"How did it go? Are they OK? How am I?" 

"Alive, something _you _won't be soon enough."

"Why's that?" she asked innocently.

"DON'T BE A HYPOCRITE! You _knew_all along didn't you?"

"Hmmm…. So you caught me," she whispered admittedly, as she pressed herself against him. She smiled to herself as she him struggled, not too touch her.

"I'll make it up to you. Lower your ki," she whispered seductively in his ear. 

Vejiita smiled smugly ."Hmp!! What do you have in mind?"

She kissed his temple, his jaw and then his neck. Her kisses became rough and he vaguely realized that she began to nibble and bite viciously him and was close to breaking his skin. He froze as his heart began to beat strongly. "Bulma… stop… damn it, you have no idea what you're doing!" He said, his mind too numb to react quickly. 

"_Bulma_," he shuddered as she bit him hard breaking through his skin and gasped. Blood poured down to his calf as felt her tongue laphungrily at the blood on that spilled from his neck. He stood still as breathed deeply and shivered. She had just…

"You… you… I thought you didn`t want to be my … Do you know what you have just done? " he hissed.

"Now you're mine," she answered back.

Vejiita startled. His eyes widened. "I suppose you Saiya-jins have reason, it's much easier to loose a ring than a scar."

"How… did you…. Never mind…" he trailed. "Look at you woman. You have blood all over your mouth," in the blink of an eye he began to kiss and lap the blood off of her. Her body brushed his and it was like an explosion. The link between them grew stronger and they became unsteady. Vejiita ripped her dress as she did the same to him, gaining strength from out of nowhere. They fiercely kissed each other as they fell on the bed, her hands caressing him, hislips on her body. 

The time came and he took his mate with a rough passion, making them both pant heavily and sweating within moments. Vejiitaquickened his rhythm, the sensations so strong it was almost impossible to think straight. It happened quickly, as incoherent flashes of their thoughts and feelings engulfed them. Her moans were like music to him. He loved to elicit those sensations in her.

… Bulma… He had lost himself to her and he knew it, he was just in the point of not return ::What about conquering the universe? Leave her!:: And then he couldn't think anymore, the proximity, having her so close, her sweetness, her smile, her water like pure eyes, the proximity…The sensation of her tightening around him, almost painful, burning him inside…soft but firm skin surrounding him.

Her taste, her lips on the wound she created, lapping the blood,sucking strongly at it as he impaled her with an uncontrollable intensity and fury. 

Bulma was overcome with by the blood lust, as she drew more of the sweet liquid from him, drinking from him. She bit him again and again. Each time harder as wave after wave crested in her, sweat dripping down their bodies… moans escaped from her delicious lips and soon she was becoming limp from the sensations. Bulma tried to maintain her stamina, this was too damned good a thing to miss out on by falling asleep from exhaustion… She had to be strong. She felt his own climax cresting.

_::**I love you**::_ she projected the feeling to him flooding his body with a warm feeling and it made him strangely happy. No one had ever loved him before.He kissed her fully on the lips in answer…finally returning the feeling to her.

Vejiita lost himself in her. How he loved the smell of her on his skin… how he loved to take her fully,how much he loved to have this beautiful creature in his arms. And then it came… her climax almost killed him as he felt it through their bond… He felt the results ofthe feelings he had created in her…and then… his own climax so strong that it became painful, making them both fall on the bed.

They panted heavily, trying not to choke, and shuddered violently, completely breathless… too weak to even move… too weak to do anything but cling to the other as strongly as they could with the little energy they had left… There was only the feeling of warmth. He sighed. How the world ceased to exist when they were this close… Only a vague thought echoedin his mind. _How could she have known about the ritual?… _It didn't matter now.

Night was approaching in the horizon. The sky was printed with fire like colors, but neither of them would notice as they fell asleep in one another's arms. 

## The End

HOPE YA LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW 

   [1]: mailto:shin_dragon@yahoo.es



End file.
